Draw me in
by Dragon Princess Isis
Summary: Obey me! One master to rule them all! - Dating Sim / Otome Sim (app) Asmodeus POV (Asmo x MC) NSFW / 18


Obey me! One master to rule them all! Shall we date? – Otome Sim

**Draw me in**

_Asmodeus POV_

For some reason we were talking about the Titanic movie. Too much drama for me. Things only get steamy for a short bit anyway. But then I remember the line "Draw me like one of your French girls." I said it out loud.

"Okay!" she said, a wicked smile on her face.

I stared at her in surprise.

"I'll go get my sketchbook," and before I could say anything, she dashed off to her room, only to return shortly with everything she needed.

My surprised look made way for a mischievous grin as I stripped down to my trousers. I laid down on the sofa, my face resting on my hand. She sat down across from me, taking out her sketchbook and some pencils. As she started drawing the outlines, I stared at her.

She was wearing a short summer dress, white with a floral print. The way she was sitting with her legs crossed gave me an amazing view of her legs. She leaned forward a bit, giving me a good look down her dress. I gulped. She was so focused on drawing that she didn't even notice what she was doing to me.

She took glances at my face while her pencil scribbled over the paper. I was staring at hers by now. Her perfect features looking so intense while she was drawing. Her eyes traced down to my naked torso. She bit her lip lightly in concentration. Or was it something else? How I would love to nibble that lip for her.

As her eyes continued their way down my body, I saw them rest at my unbuttoned trousers. I felt myself getting hard under her gaze. The look of concentration never left her face and I started wondering if this even stirred up some feelings with her. I'd never felt this insecure before and yet… Under her eyes, I felt weak.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard her voice.

"All done," she smiled proudly.

I sat up slowly, a bit stiff from lying so still for so long. I got up on my feet and stretched. I still felt her eyes on me and opened one to look at her. She had the sweetest smile while tilting her head just a little to the side. After she put down her sketchbook, she flexed her fingers. Still sitting on the chair, she stretched as well, pushing her chest forward. Taking her book again, she stood up. Meeting my eyes with a look of anticipation, she asked "Want to see?"

"Of course," I gave her my most disarming smile. It didn't seem to faze her. I decided I had to be a little more forward so I went to stand behind her. Looking over her shoulder at the drawing, I placed my hands on her hips. She tensed up at the sudden touch but immediately relaxed again.

"It's gorgeous," I commented.

"Just like you," she chuckled. I could swear I just saw a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Or was that just wishful thinking.

I took one hand off her hip to push aside her hair. My eyes trailed down her neckline and I planted a small kiss. She gasped but didn't say a thing to stop me. I continued kissing her neck while I pulled her hips backwards into mine. From her lips escaped a soft moan.

"Now that's what I like to hear," I whispered in her ear.

She leaned into me more, laying her head against my shoulder, giving me better access to her neck and a better look down her dress. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip again. The sketchbook fell to the floor. Forgotten.

I felt my excitement pressing against her back. I didn't know how much longer I could hold back. I wanted her. I wanted all of her. Now.

My hands trailed down towards her hemline. Once they found what they were looking for, they slowly lifted up her dress, never once leaving her thighs. I felt her moving against me, driving me wild. I hooked my fingers behind her panties, pulling them down. They fell around her ankles and she carefully stepped out. With one hand holding her hips in place against mine, I used the other to push down her neck, making her bend over. She complied perfectly, grabbing onto the chair.

"Oh, what a view," I mumbled. She let out a moan in response.

"Seems you can't wait any longer," I teased, barely able to contain myself. Pulling the zipper down, I freed myself. Your eyes went big when I cought you looking back over your shoulder.

"Oh, I like that look," I grinned.

Getting closer again, I rubbed myself against her wetness.

"You're so ready for me."

She moaned.

"Say you want me," I said sofly.

She complied.

"Only me," It came out as a growl.

"I want you. Only you…" she whimpered, getting impatient. "Please…" she added.

"If that's your wish." And I pushed myself in slowly. This was what I was waiting for. This feeling.

As I moved inside of her, I couldn't help but think this had never felt so good. I moved one hand to her front, finding her sensitive spot with my fingers. Her moans were coming faster. I loved that sound. Soon she let out a scream that left her quivering under my hands. A satisfied look on my face because I was the one who made her feel this pleasure.

I was almost there myself and I picked up the pace. It didn't take long before I erupted and it left me panting.

We stood there for a while, catching our breaths. She let go of the chair and straightened her back. She surprised me when she turned around and planted a kiss on my lips, pressing her whole body against mine. It wouldn't take much more to get me all worked up again.

Still kissing, I lead her toward my bed. I gently put her down and went to lay down beside her. Holding her in my arms, I whispered "Ready for more?"


End file.
